Teen Titans Headcanons!
by FanaticGirls
Summary: In a world where ships will be sailed and lines that probably shouldn't be crossed will be, 5 heroes and their teammates will embark on journeys that may not be canon. This is Teen Titans Headcanons. (Ships, ratings and genres will vary per headcanon)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey guys! It's Jay, even though Lizzy wrote this one . Anyways, we're trying to do a series where we pick out Teen Titans headcanons (or make them up) then write short stories about them! So... yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Headcanon: Kid Flash can find a loophole to any dare you give him. _No matter what. _(by Jay)

Rating: Eh. I'd say K+, but you could call it T

Genre: Humor & Friendship

Written By: Basically 90 % Liz and 10 % Jay

* * *

Truth or Dare

It was a peaceful day for the titans. They just recently defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, and easily put Dr. Light back in prison. No villains were threatening Jump City so far, and everyone was still in the Titans Tower. Cyborg, Hot Spot, Mas y Menos and Speedy were playing video games, Beast Boy, Lightning and Thunder waiting to play the video game, Robin searching for any criminal activity, Aqualad was swimming around the island, Kole trying to teach Gnarrk to use a computer, Timmy, Teether, Melvin and Bobby playing "Catch the Ball" on the roof, and Starfire trying to get everyone to try her homemade Stloufl Qwunstas. It was normally "busier" in the tower, but most were hiding in their rooms, away from Starfire, who started to knock on everyone's doors.

Robin stood up from his chair at the computer when the crime alert interrupted the intense match between Cyborg and Mas y Menos, who were tied for first place in the racing game. "Aw, man! Just when it was getting good," Cyborg complained. Starfire dropped the bowl of blue-speckled yellow dough in the hall, and flew in a hurry to the main room. Bumblebee was unlucky enough it landed outside her temporary room. She screamed, and almost stepped in the Tamaranian food. She hovered over it, muttering curses.

"Titans, it's the White Monster (the villain from Things Change). It's attacking the docks. We're going to need an assortment of heroes." By the time Robin was done announcing the issue, most of the titans were in the main room.

"Vamos a ir a derrotar a este monstruo!" Mas y Menos called out. Lightning glanced at the twins, confused.

"What did they just say?" He asked Speedy, scratching his head in confusement.

"Eh. They always talk Spanish," he answered.

"Um, shouldn't we go tell Aqualad, the kids and Bobby?" Raven asked out loud. No one payed any attention, but Argent beside her just shrugged.

"I can help." Herald stepped out of the crowd. Robin nodded in response, and looked back at the heroes all muttering to each other.

Wildebeest snorted and walked up to Robin, signalling he was going to help in the battle. "Fine, I'll go fight this thing." Argent said unhappily, floating towards Robin.

Ignoring her statement, he asked, "We could use another titan." He watched Starfire behind his mask, but Jericho came forward instead. He mentally cursed him, but he acted as if he was glad to have a full team. "Ok, Mas y Menos, Herald, Wildebeest, Argent, Jericho and I will go fight the White Monster." Without another word, Robin lead the group to the elevator and pressed the "1" button that would bring them to the first floor.

The elevator doors closed, and all the titans continued their day like nothing happened. Starfire even asked, "Does anyone want my homemade Stloufl Qwunstas?" Of course, as she flew to retrieve the food, everyone hid in panic. Raven opened a portal for herself to escape to, Kid Flash picked up Jinx and rushed to his room, Lightning and Thunder hurriedly opened up the large windows and flew out, Bumblebee and Red Star followed, Bushido and Pantha ran to the training room, and Beast Boy, Speedy, Kole, Gnarrk and Hot Spot ran to the elevator to hide.

Starfire returned, but to her surprise, no one was there. She gasped, once again dropping her food. "They have been kidnapped! I must go save them!" She swiftly flew out the open windows, and once she reached the city, Bumblebee, Lightning, Thunder and Red Star came back inside.

"It's clear everyone! You can come back now!" Slowly, all the heroes returned to the main room.

Cyborg smirked, and shouted, "Alright! I'm racing Hot Spot, Speedy and whoever wins a game of rock-paper-scissors between y'all." Immediately, Beast Boy, Lightning and Thunder fought in a three-way rock-paper-scissors match, in which Lightning and Thunder won.

"Aw, dudes! I always end up last." Beast Boy whined.

Raven walked past him towards her book left on the table, saying, "It doesn't matter since you'll be competing later."

"Yeah, but I want to go _now!_" Thunder looked back at an upset Beast Boy, and patted his shoulder.

"Nonsense, green one. You will be able to race after I win." He said, smirking.

"Thunder, it is I who will beat you!" Lightning hissed from his seat. Thunder shook his head, and sat back down. Bushido pressed a button on the table, and the windows closed once more. The competitive group was beginning their digital race, and the last of the titans were filling into the main room. Kid Flash returned besides Jinx, who was seemingly cross with him all of a suddenly.

"You know, with Robin gone, we can do whatever we want here." Beast Boy's ears perked up, and he smiled at the speedster. He jumped off the couch and stood over the Tamaranian food left on the floor. He picked the bowl up and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Dudes, come over here!" Most of the titans surrounded the kitchen, sharing disgusted looks. Beast Boy looked down at the food, and announced, "Whoever eats half of this stuff gets to use me as a servant for this _entire_ day."

Whispers went around, and eventually, Speedy asked, "Can two people 'own' you if they both eat the two halves?" Beast Boy fell in a moment of thought.

"If a person eats the whole thing, they have me as a servant for a week." Gasps sounded from the room, but no one stepped forward.

"What are y'all chatting about back there?" Cyborg asked loudly. Beast Boy's ears dropped, and Bumblebee walked towards the gamers to explain. "WHAT?! I can have Beast Boy as a slave? Yeah man, I'll eat one half of that stuff after I'm done winning!" The whole room exploded into chatting and anticipated conversations started.

"Well? Anyone else?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone was silenced, but no one came out and said they were going to finish the 'meal.' Finally, Cyborg finished the race, and reluctantly walked to the kitchen. Beast Boy stepped back, and let Cyborg take the bowl. His face was flushed when he stared at the doughy substance. Slowly, he grabbed a handful of it. He brought it to his mouth, and quickly forced it into his pie-hole. He chewed with a scrunched-up face, full of disgust. Many of the titans were groaning from the scene, and some even gagged.

Cyborg sighed and shivered after he swallowed. He looked back at the bowl, and noticed he only ate less than one-fourth of the food. He scooped up the last of the half, and shoved it in his mouth, trying to swallow right away. He did so, and afterwards, he ran to the sink and tried to wash his tongue. Some titans laughed, but the rest were moaning and holding their stomachs.

"I am NOT doing that again." Beast Boy was laughing insanely, but he stopped after Cyborg reminded him, "You're still my slave."

"Aw man." Beast Boy fell on the couch, and just stared at the ceiling.

"So... Grass stain, truth or dare?" Raven groaned, and began walking to her room. The elevator was heard, and everyone whipped their heads to see Aqualad walking into the room.

"Where's Robin?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, you kinda weren't here for that." Beast Boy hurriedly said, happy to change the subject. Cyborg pushed him back down onto the couch.

"He just became my slave." He announced, earning a glare from Beast Boy. Aqualad looked at him confused, but then Beast Boy smirked.

"Yeah, but he had to eat Starfire's food!"

"Only half of it!" He returned. "And by the way, we just started truth or dare." Aqualad frowned, but Cyborg smiled. "Alright, get in a circle on the floor here."

The remaining titans formed a circle on the floor, and Cyborg repeated, "Truth or dare, BB?"

He unhappily replied, "Truth."

"Na-uh. You're now my servant, so you're going to do a dare." Beast Boy groaned in response. "I dare you to fetch Raven and bring her here." His face turned red, but he stood up and headed for Ravens room.

He knocked lightly on her door, and waited until she opened her door. "What?" She said as a statement rather than a question.

"Um, Cyborg forced me to get you to play truth or da-"

"No." She shut her door, but Beast Boy stuck his foot in between the door. He held in a yelp, and Raven opened the door again. "I told you no."

"Pleeease?" He begged. She sighed, and slipped out her door. With a frown, she followed Beast Boy, who had a silly smile stuck on his face. He proudly entered the room, and Cyborg was quite surprised Raven actually came. "Now, sit down in the circle." Beast Boy directed.

"Well, now, I get to dare you, Cyborg." He said with a smirk.

"No, you can't dare the person who just dared you." Beast Boy frowned, but went on.

"Ok, well, Aqualad, truth or dare?"

Surprised, Aqualad stuttered, "T-truth."

"Ok, do you like Raven or Starfire more?" Raven narrowed her eyes at Beast Boy.

"Ok, bye." She said.

"No!" Beast Boy pounced on Ravens cloak, and dragged her down.

The Atlantean's face reddened. "Umm… can the girls cover their ears for this one?" He asked hopefully. The female titans present exchanged quick glances. Raven shot a smug glance at Beast Boy and clamped her hands over her ears. Kole sighed and did the same. Bumblebee rolled her eyes and followed suit, the other heroines repeating the action.

The dark-eyed hunk let out a sigh in relief, leaning into the circle. "Well… personality wise, I'm more of a Raven type of guy. But _wow_," Aqualad said the last word breathily. "Starfire's one good looking gal. Gosh, I'm glad Robin's not here beca-"

"Who's glad I'm not here?" Robin walked into the room, along with the rest of his team. He stopped in front of Aqualad, and crossed his arms. Aqualad chuckled nervously, and looked at the other titans for any help. When everyone denied to make eye contact, he sighed and looked at the ground.

"We decided to do truth or dare." He left it at that, and to his surprise, it was enough to make Robin go back to his room.

"How come you started a game of truth or dare without me?" Argent asked, squeezing into the group. Herald and Jericho looked at each other, and shrugged, joining Argent. Mas y Menos ran to the TV and started up their GameStation 2. Wildebeest went towards the training room, and the game continued as if nothing happened. Aqualad shot a glare at Beast Boy, who smiled sheepishly in response.

"This is unamusing. Come brother, let us leave." Lightning nudged Thunder, and they both left after opening up the windows once more.

"I'm going to train with Wildebeest." Pantha stood up, with Bushido, Red Star and Hot Spot following.

Raven also got up, and walked to her room again. But instead of Beast Boy preventing her from leaving, Argent and Bumblebee blocked her way. "You aren't leaving just yet." Bumblebee said.

"Yes," Argent said in her accent. "I haven't been able to use any of my _good_ dares in a while." She smiled, and the pushed Raven back to her seat. Raven crossed her legs angrily, and waited for Aqualad to continue.

"Ok, Herald, truth or dare?" Herald looked at him, his mask covering his angry expression.

"Truth." Aqualad looked a little frustrated, but he continued.

"Ok, then who is the most trustworthy titan?" Herald paused before answering, and looked at every titan in the room.

"I'm gonna have to say Jericho." Jericho smiled, and waved at him as if to say, "Thank you." "He was on the same team with me when we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, and we seem to have a lot in common." Aqualad nodded, and Herald looked at the ground. "Speedy, truth or dare?"

Speedys head lifted up all of a sudden, as if he was sleeping. "Huh? Oh, dare." He said as if he didn't know what was coming for him.

"I dare you to blindly eat four things from the pantry." Speedys face dropped, and he reluctantly followed everyone else to the kitchen. He grabbed a towel and stepped in front of the pantry. Herald opened it for him, and Speedy tied the blindfold over his eyes. He sighed, and reached his hand out. He felt a bottle of, something, and held it out. Herald took it after the titans shared groans.

_Oh no, _he thought to himself. Everyone kept repeating their laughs and looks of horror until he finished the concoction. He heard the slurps and crunching of the monstrosity being created, followed by the titans witnessing it. Then, Herald handed it to Speedy, and he knew it was a small cup, and thankfully. He gulped, and chewed the surprisingly thick substance. As soon as it met his tongue, he gagged. Laughing was heard, specifically Beast Boys. Speedy forced himself to get it over with, so he licked all of the food left in a hurry.

He dropped the cup, and took off the blindfold. He stared at Herald, who was half laughing, half sickened. He saw behind him was mustard, tofu chips, raisins, and salsa. Speedy ran down the hall, and into the bathroom.

"NEVER make me do that again." Speedy said as he reentered the room. He sat in the open spot of the circle, and shot a glare at Herald. "Kid Flash, tru-"

"Choose a girl already!" Beast Boy pouted, interrupting Speedy. "New rule, boys have to choose girls, and girls have to choose boys."

"You can't just make a rule!" Speedy argued.

"I can, and I just did." Beast Boy crossed his arms, and stared directly at Speedy. Speedy sighed, and began again.

"Argent, truth or dare?"

Argent smiled at finally being chosen, and quickly shouted, "Dare!"

"Ok, I dare you to contact the villain Red X." Argent frowned.

"That's it? Where's his number?" Speedy stood up and walked over to the computers in the main room, and pulled out a binder from a drawer.

"Here." Argent took the book from his hands, and flipped through a few pages. She finally found a page entitled "Red X", and skimmed through the summary of who his is and what he's done. She finally found his number, and dialled it. She held it up to her ear as titans, specifically the girls, swarmed around her to hear the conversation.

"Hello Red X." Argent started, putting her hand on her hip.

"Wait, aren't you that Argent girl from New Zealand?" Those close enough chuckled as Argent answered.

"Yes, what's so funny about my homeland?" The titans held in laughs.

"Nothing. It's just the fact that a hero is calling my number." Argent had no reply, and just sat and waited for Red X to continue. Instead, a long awkward moment passed by, until someone burst out with laughter. Everyone else followed, and all Red X could hear was the anonymous laughter of strangers. Out if confusion, he hung up, and soon Argent was giggling too, though she didn't want to admit she found her conversation hilarious.

After everyone calmed down, Argent sighed. "Well, I'm not doing that again." Before anyone commented, she proceeded with the game. "Kid Flash, truth or dare?" She quickly asked.

"Dare, of course." Argent smiled evilly.

"Go into Starfires room, take her outfit, and get pizza for everyone in person." Kid Flash's eyes widened, and he twiddled his thumbs as all the boys almost died of laughter. "Well, what'cha waitin' for?" Kid Flash got up, and dashed to Starfires room. He opened the door and once inside, sighed.

"Aw man." He swiftly changed into her outfit, and in an instant was back with a box of pizza. He changed back into his own clothes, and ran back to the room in a yellow blur. "Did ya miss me?" Argent growled, and all the boys groaned.

"You were supposed to come back here in her clothes." She said angrily.

"You never said how I was supposed to do it. Anyway, I only got one box of cheese and pepperoni. You didn't ask how many boxes you wanted, or what toppings would come on it." Kid Flash placed it on the kitchen counter, grabbed a slice, and sat back down. He took a bite, and swallowed.

"Jinx, truth or dare?" He asked before taking another bite.

Jinx, as if suspecting he was going to ask her, choose, "Truth." with a roll of her eyes.

"Who is the most annoying titan here, and why?" Jinx opened her mouth, but closed it again. She thought of all the titans and how they acted towards her, and finally settled with Robin.

"Robin."

Kid Flash gulped his third bite down, and shouted, "So it isn't me!" Jinx rolled her eyes again, and continued.

"Robin because when I first joined the titans he was very suspicious of me, and kept barking orders. He still does, but not like before." Argent chuckled, and Jinx narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny?" She asked harshly.

"Y-you should go see yourself now!" Argent laughed, and only Bumblebee picked up on why she was laughing. She giggled, and Jinx glared down her way. Everyone else, especially the boys, were confused. She walked towards the bathroom, and closed the door. She looked in the mirror, and didn't see anything wrong at first. But she looked again, and saw herself blushing.

"Of course they would notice." She whispered to herself as she touched her face. She stared silently at herself until the blush faded. Her eyes glowed pink in rage, and she stomped back to the room. She stood behind Bumblebee and Argent, who were completely oblivious to her presence. Pink shockwaves hit the two giggling titans and sent them flying. They hit the windows, which almost broke. They grunted as they got up from the floor.

"What's the matter Lucky?" Kid Flash asked, and she stared at him.

"Those two are idiots." He shrugged, and sat back down. The group waited for the girls to return, and once they sat back down, they sent cold stares at Jinx. She ignored them, and asked, "Beast Boy, truth or dare?" He was deep in thought about the question, and was ready to answer, but was interrupted by shattering windows.

Starfire hovered, looking at the titans. She stared at everyone, with a puzzled look on her face. "Everyone was alright all this time?" The titans looked at each other with unsure expressions.

Cyborg finally said, "Yeah Star. We were here at the tower, hanging out." She first looked grateful, but then it turned into anger.

Her eyes glowed green, and she boomed, "How dare you stay here at the tower while I was offering everyone Stloufl Qwunstas! You should all be ashamed!" She flew to her room, where a loud 'pound' was heard. Everyone stayed silent, and sat quietly, no one daring to speak.

Beast Boy finally piped up, "Truth." Jinx looked at him, and crossed her arms.

"What is the biggest lie you told?" She asked as if referencing the incident that just happened.

"Um, before we had Silkie as a pet, I kept him in my room. He began to eat the entire tower, so Star," he gulped as he said her name, "decided to help me keep him a secret. She feed him these weird alien berries," he fell into a whisper as he said "weird," "and he grew ginormous. He wasn't a secret then, of course." He laughed at his joke, and quieted down when no one was amused. "Oook, Raven truth or dare?" He looked around the circle, but did not see Raven. "Aww, she left. Well, Kole, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said confidenly.

"Ok, try to get Starfire to play with us." Kole hesitated at first, but then left in the direction of Starfires room. She took a breath, and knocked on the door. She opened her door up, and but she still had a cold look.

"What is it friend?" Kole smiled, and sighed.

"Would you like to play truth or dare with us?" Starfires glare disappeared, and was replaced with wonder.

"What is this game of 'truths and dares'?" Kole chuckled, and answered.

"Well, it says it the title. A person asks a random person of the opposite gender, 'truth or dare?'. That person needs to say truth or dare. If they say truth, they are given a question they need to answer. If they pick dare, then they need to do something."

Starfire smiled, and said, "I would like to play this game!" Kole laughed, and beckoned her towards the main room. Everyones face brightened once they saw Starfire, completely happy.

"Starfire, sit down and ask someone 'truth or dare?'." Kole returned to her seat, and waited for Starfire to find her own.

Once she sat down, she asked, "Cyborg, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Starfires eyes lit up.

"I dare you to bring Robin here." Cyborg nodded, and got up. He headed for their leaders room, and knocked on the door.

"What?" Robin called from inside the room.

"Uh, you wanna play truth or dare with us?" Cyborg asked, fake-smiling.

"No." Without another word, he came back to the waiting titans.

"He's not comin' back. He doesn't wanna play." A few groaned, but most just waited for Cyborg to make the next move. "Bumblebee, truth or dare?"

"Hm, I'm going with dare."

"Alright! I dare you to scare Robin." Bumblebee frowned.

"How am I supposed to scare _him _of all people?" Cyborg shrugged, and Bumblebee eventually flew to his room. She stood in front of it, and crossed her arms, thinking of a way to possibly scare her leader. She finally thought up an idea, and pulled out her B-shaped weapons. She readied them, and blasting at the door, knocking it down. Before he could see who attacked, she hid next to the entrance, her back against the wall.

"Whatever you're doing, it's not going to work." Bumblebee sighed, and ran back to the room. The titans looked up at her, but she shook her head. "I knocked down his door, and he still wasn't frightened." Cyborg sighed, and once she sat back down, she repeated the same question. "Kid Flash, truth or dare?"

"What, me again? Ok, I pick dare."

"Go scare Robin." She said, frustrated. Kid Flash dashed to the room quickly, and simply barged into Robins room. He stayed staring at the teen, continuing to click on his mouse. Kid Flashs shoulders fell, and he sulked out of the room. He finally reached the group, but they could tell he failed.

Before he even sat back down, he asked, "Starfire, truth or dare?" Starfire thought for a few moments, and finally decided.

"Dare!" She said excitedly.

"Try to scare Robin." Starfire's excited expression turned into a sad frown.

"But I do not want to scare him…" She pouted. When no one responded, she sighed and slowly made her way to Robin. She stopped at the door, and waved. Robin turned at the sound of footsteps, and grinned. He waved back at Starfire, smiling ever so slightly. But Starfire had a frown on her face.

"Starfire, is there something wrong?" He asked.

She hesitated before answering. "Robin, we need to talk." She said in a very serious tone. Robin felt like bursting out his room and fleeing. He started sweating and she hadn't even spoken another word. Starfire saw his worried expression, and suddenly laughed. Robin was extremely puzzled, and it showed on his face.

Starfire left, laughing with joy. The team heard her coming, and they all turned their heads to see her. "So," Kid Flash started, "you scared him?"

"I did indeed!" Some titans chuckled, but most didn't. The elevator noise sounded through the hall, and the kids came out.

"What'cha guys been doing?" Melvin asked. The Titans exchanged cheeky glances before Starfire sweetly responded, "Nothing much!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyyyyyy guys! It's Jay, once again. YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW HAPPY I AM ABOUT THE LIKES/FOLLOWS! Seriously... To know that my writing (or my BFF, who basically is the same person as me) wrote something that people actually like! Anyways, this one is a lot shorter (sorry) but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Headcanon: Jinx and Kid Flash's first kiss was when they were watching Aladdin. (by Jay)

Rating: T

Genre: Humor & Romance

Written by: Jay!

* * *

"Noooooooo..." Jinx moaned, flopping onto Kid Flash's green couch. She clutched the DVD case of Pulp Fiction in one hand and The Shawshank Redemption in the other. On the other side of the room, Kid Flash cradled Aladdin to his chest.

"Jinx, you are the only human -," Jinx winced. "Sorry, _metahuman,_ who hasn't seen Aladdin! You _have _to see it!" Kid Flash whined. "C'mooooon. For me?" He pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eyes. Jinx returned the look with a cold glare.

"Our choices are Pulp Fiction and Shawshank Redemption. And that's final." Jinx declared in a scarily authoritative tone. She glanced over at her boyfriend, who had already slipped Aladdin into the DVD player. She groaned, and flopped on her back again. KF appeared with a large bowl of popcorn and two glasses of soda. She shot him daggers, but took one of the glasses and sipped from it anyways. Kid Flash beamed triumphantly before skipping to the title screen and clicking play.

Jinx lay her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to the red-headed speedster. She looked up at him, who was staring at the screen with obvious enjoyment. He sensed her gaze and looked down, but not before she glanced away.

The Jinx she knew wouldn't be caught dead staring at a boy.

A Whole New World began to play, and he grabbed her hand. The pink-headed sorceress was slightly confused at first, but quickly blushed and intertwined their fingers. Her scrutiny returned to the movie.

Beside her, Kid Flash mentally took a deep breath. He tilted his head ever so slightly, ogling over the beautiful girl that he was fortuitous enough to call his girlfriend. They had been together for a week already… Seven days. 604,800 seconds, and he had yet to kiss her.

It was now or never.

He extended his index finger and placed it under his love interest's chin before slowly pulling her head up until her face - her flawless, gorgeous face - was mere inches from his. Shocking cyan eyes met electric pink ones. The blue eyes shut as Kid Flash leaned forward and captured Jinx's lips with his own. Her eyes widened.

Then, they closed.

Their lips meshed together in the most perfect way. Kid's cool, oddly coarse lips on Jinx's warm, delicate lips felt miraculous, a beautifully indescribable sensation. Her lanky arms wrapped around the superhero's neck, and his skinny fingers made their way into her blush colored locks. They parted with a _smack!_, eyes opening blissfully. Jinx's arms unlatched from Kid Flash's neck, and she scowled at him.

"Why did you wait a week to do _that_?"


End file.
